TRES FLECHAS
by karen1981
Summary: ¿Qué paso por la cabeza de Oliver la noche que rompió su voto a Tomy, asesinando al Conde? ¿Por qué para detenerlo disparo tres flechas? Oliver debe darse cuenta de que no debe proteger sólo una promesa. También debe aprender a proteger su corazón. Y Felicity debe aprender de que a veces, para proteger a alguien, hay que ser capaz de arriesgarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

TRES FLECHAS

POV OLIVER

NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. ESTA ES MI VISIÓN; HECHA SÖLO CON EL AFAN DE ENTRETENER

CONTIENE SPOILERS

**TRES FLECHAS**

Lo único que vi en ese minuto fue al Conde intentando inyectar a Felicity una dosis mortal de Vértigo. Había jurado desde Tomy no volver a matar, pero juraría que cuando cogí la primera flecha fue su voz la que me dijo ¡No la dejes morir por mí, yo entiendo!¡tienes que salvarla¡ ¡Dispara la flecha Oliver!

Ahí fue cuando mi mano voló a mi espalda, a mi carcaj. No lancé una flecha, lance tres. No iba a perder a Felicity como había perdido a Tomy...

_HORAS ANTES_

Hoy era un día complicado. Se iniciaba el juicio de mi madre por su participación en el atentado de los Glades, que les había costado la vida a 503 personas, incluyendo a Tomy. Sin Malcom en el cuadro, toda la atención estaba centrada en mi madre. Hacia dónde me dirigiera, la gran pregunta era ¿Moira Queen culpable o inocente? Ni siquiera yo tenía la respuesta a eso. La cercanía del juicio me había puesto a pensar también en mis propias culpas, principalmente, en lo que podría haber hecho de manera diferente para salvar a Tomy.

La llegada a la Corte fue tal y como había pensado. Periodistas por todas partes, que lo único que buscaban era una respuesta mía o de Thea. Con los abogados de la parte acusadora, estaba Laurel. Las únicas caras amigables que podía ver mientras entrabamos eran mi hermana y Digg, quien para mi sorpresa, parecía enfermo.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunté. Definitivamente, no lucía bien.  
\- Debería preguntártelo yo a ti- me contestó

Me costó convencerlo, pero finalmente se fue a casa. El juicio prometía ser una verdadera batalla. ¿Actúo así mi madre por miedo? ¿Temía lo que Malcom pudiese habernos hecho a Thea y a mí? ¿Fue ese sentimiento el que la hizo partícipe sin quererlo realmente de la Iniciativa?

En una pausa del juicio recibí una llamada de Felicity. Sabía que ella jamás me llamaría  
este día si no fuese por algo realmente importante. Se trataba de Digg, se había desmayado en la oficina. Ella se encontraba ahora con él en nuestra guarida, intentando averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba realmente

Cuando llegué ahí, me encontré a Digg tumbado en la mesa médica, con Felicity sosteniéndolo. Se veía mucho peor que cuando yo lo había visto por la mañana. Evidentemente lo que tenía no era una simple gripe, como habíamos pensado ambos en un inicio.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!? -dijo cuando me vio entrar  
-Oí que te desmayaste-  
-Le dije a Felicity que no te llamara  
-Si-dijo ella. Pero antes de eso farfullaste otras cosas, así que no lo tomé muy en serio.

Mientras Digg seguía molesto porque Felicity me había llamado, ella me dijo lo que en realidad estaba pasando con él. Había hecho analizar una muestra de su sangre. El resultado arrojaba rastros de Vértigo...

-Jamás usé vértigo en mi vida- dijo Digg

Esto era imposible ¿Cómo Digg se había expuesto a la droga? ¿Cómo podía el vértigo estar de vuelta?

Como siempre, Felicity tenía la respuesta. El Conde había escapado de Iron heights el día del terremoto. Algo más que le debíamos Malcom Merlyn, y aunque me doliera admitirlo, también se lo debíamos a mi madre.

-Sé en lo que estas pensando-me dijo de pronto Felicity  
-No, no lo sabes. Elegí no clavarle una flecha a este tipo y fue la decisión correcta. No hay más muertes.

Ellos sabían de mi propósito de no volver a matar. Se lo debía a Tomy.

Le entregué a Felicity el antídoto para Digg y volví al juzgado. Ella debía averiguar también como él se había expuesto al vértigo sin saberlo. Necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes al Conde

Mientras salía nuevamente rumbo a la Corte, no dejaba de repetir en mi cabeza lo que le había dicho a Felicity: "no hay más muertes"...Sabía la amenaza que significaba tener nuevamente al Conde suelto por Starling City, pero desde Tomy, no podía enfrentarme nuevamente a la idea de matar. En mi mente era como si viera morir a Tomy atravesado por una flecha en vez de una viga de acero. Aún me dolía pensar que mi mejor amigo se fue pensando que yo era un asesino...Matar otra vez era reafirmar la idea que Tomy tenía de mi. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien: necesitaba justicia, no venganza.

El juicio fue lo que yo esperaba. El Fiscal estaba interrogando a Thea. Con cada pregunta que la hacía a mi hermana, quedaba en evidencia que si la propia hija de Moira Queen no fue capaz de aceptar el hecho de su participación en la muerte de 503 personas, demorándose cinco meses en visitarla en la cárcel, un jurado formado por desconocidos tampoco debería ser clemente en su veredicto. Lo que jamás esperé, es que en medio de su discurso en contra de mi madre, Adam Donner cayera prácticamente desmayado al piso. 

Volví a la guarida. Digg no mostraba mejoría. El Conde había variado su "receta", por lo que mi antídoto no funcionaba. De pronto, en los monitores de Felicity apareció la imagen del Conde...con Adam Donner, atado, enfermo, ofreciéndole a los ciudadanos de Starling inyectarles la cura a su dolor. Todo se aliviaría con Vértigo. Inyectó al fiscal, y luego de eso se cortó la transmisión. Había convertido a Starling City en una ciudad de adictos. Había creado el negocio de su vida. Felicity me miró. Sus ojos mostraban las mismas dudas que yo no quería poner en palabras

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó -  
-Lo encontramos y acabamos con su operación-

¿Podría este día volverse peor de lo que ya era...mi madre...el Conde...Digg...me estaba sintiendo acorralado por todos los frentes. Por un minuto, pensé que debí matar al Conde cuando tuve mi oportunidad y nada de esto estaría pasando..."no más muertes" dijo en mi mente la voz de Tomy...Debía encontrar una solución y debía hacerlo rápido. En mi experiencia siempre que pensaba que nada pero podría complicar las cosas, ese "algo peor "siempre sucedía.

Felicity encontró una pista, analizando el video de la transmisión del Conde, pudo ver una imagen reflejada en uno de los ojos de Donner que nos dio un punto de partida (debo admitirlo, esta chica cada vez me asombraba más. Definitivamente, sin ella no podría hacer ni la mitad de mi trabajo. ¿Lanzar las flechas? parte fácil. ¿Encontrar reflejos en los ojos de los rehenes? Imposible. Definitivamente, ella era el cerebro de todo esto)

Cuando llegué al escondite del Conde, me encontré en un laboratorio repleto de gente. Tuve que tomar mi única opción para salir de ahí sin romper mi promesa a Tomy y llevarme a Donner dejando libre al Conde.

En el juicio, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Laurel reemplazó a Donner...y tenía todo en sus manos para destruir a mi madre, al hacer pública su aventura con Malcom Merlyn. Además, salió a la luz que ella estaba al tanto del secuestro de Walter y que por un pedido de ella, Malcom no lo había asesinado. Esto derrumbaba bastante bien la teoría de que lo que la hizo guardar silencio fue el miedo por la vida de sus hijos. Con todo esto, era casi imposible pensar en que pudiera salir bien librada del juicio. Lo más probable es que ante la ausencia de Malcom todo el rigor de la ley caería en mi madre.

Estábamos fuera de la corte con Thea. La abogada de mamá nos dijo que debíamos prepararnos para lo peor. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Felicity. Seguramente había encontrado algo que pudiese ayudarme a atrapar al Conde. Sabía que ella no me llamaría al juicio de mi madre si no fuese por algo realmente importante.

El problema fue que al contestar, no era la voz de Felicity la que estaba al teléfono.:

-Oliver-¿puedo llamarte Oliver?

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Era él, el Conde. Y tenía a Felicity en su poder

Sorprendido de saber de mi ¿verdad?, no tanto como yo. Verás, encontré esta atractiva rubia metiendo las narices en mis asuntos. ¿Y qué es lo que tiene? Una insignia distintiva de Queen Consolidated. Ahora que lo pienso ¡por qué me suena ese nombre? Oliver Queen intentó sobornarme el año pasado...justo antes que el encapuchado me encerrara en una celda acolchada. _**Ipso facto, Arrow...**_

Debía salir de ahí AHORA. Felicity estaba en manos del Conde...tal parece que nunca podía protegerla lo suficiente. Helena, el fabricante de muñecas...La iniciativa...Además de la muerte de Tomy, había algo que me atormentaba con respecto a ese día. Dentro de la zona que comprometió el terremoto, también estaba el Verdant. Felicity no me lo dijo. Mientras yo corría hasta donde estaba Laurel, Felicity estaba sola, guiándome, mientras que la ciudad encima de ella se derrumbaba. ¿Y si no hubiese podido salir? ¿Tendría además de la muerte de Tomy su muerte en mi conciencia?

Le di a Thea la primera excusa que se me ocurrió para poder irme. Como siempre, mi excusa fue bastante pobre. Salí de la Corte lo más rápido que pude. Sabía dónde debía buscar: Queen Consolidated

Llegué a mi oficina. Ni siquiera me molesté en cubrirme con la capucha. El Conde estaba ahí, esperándome, con Felicity.

-Ostentosas oficinas. Puedes ver toda la destrucción que causó tu madre desde aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-La paz mundial y satisfacción personal...aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. Me envenenaste y me encerraste en un agujero. No tienes idea lo mucho que te odié por ello, pero resulta que alguien más también te odia-

-¿Quien?

-Te sorprenderás cuando lo descubras-Es un hombre de recursos. Montó mi nueva operación para poder atraerte-

-¿Para hacer qué?  
-Esto

Por "esto" se refería a matarme. Comenzó a dispararme. En un momento de distracción logré moverme, pero él también lo hizo, llevándose consigo a Felicity. Lo apunté con la flecha lista en el arco, no podía dejar que la lastimara. Él en respuesta, apoyó en el cuello de Felicity dos jeringas llenas de Vértigo. Si la inyectaba, lo más seguro es que esa dosis la mataría

En ese momento, Felicity habló, fuerte y claramente, pese al evidente miedo que sentía. Y lo que dijo, me sorprendió:

-OLIVER, NO, POR FAVOR NO POR MÍ-

¿Cómo reaccionas a algo así? Cuando alguien prefiere morir, por ti, para proteger tu juramento a tu mejor amigo

Baja el arco- dijo el Conde, sin soltar a Felicity

Bajé el arco, tiré la flecha al suelo. Ella no se merecía menos que eso. Ella se merecía algo mejor que morir por mí.

-Tu problema es conmigo, no con ella-

-Bien, considera esto entonces tu castigo por obligarme a usar el plan B...

En ese minuto, fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. Independiente de lo que pasara conmigo o no, el Conde iba a matar a Felicity. No dudé. En mi cabeza pude oír la voz de Tomy diciéndome "tienes que salvarla Oliver". Me llevé la mano a mi carcaj y lancé no una, sino...Tres flechas. El Conde cayó a través de la ventana. Estaba muerto antes de caer.

Cerré los ojos un instante intentando calmarme. Felicity estaba en el suelo, visiblemente asustada. Cuando levantó la cabeza y me miró, por un segundo me sentí como si ella pudiese ver a través de mí. Me sentía vulnerable. Ella sabía mas de mí que yo mismo...Estás a salvo...fue lo único que pude decirle. En mi cabeza, aún sentía el eco de sus palabras...Oliver, no por mí...

-Te han disparado- me dijo, preocupada al ver mi sangre.  
-No es nada, estoy bien-

Me puse de pie, acercándome a la ventana. Cuando miré el cuerpo del Conde, el primero desde la muerte de Tomy, lo único que sentí fue alivio al saber que Felicity estaba segura, a pocos pasos de mi. Ella me recordó que el juicio aún no terminaba, así que la dejé en la guarida y volví a la corte. Aún buscaba dentro de mí un sentimiento de culpa por haber matado al Conde, pero no podía encontrarlo. Es más, juraría que Tomy fue el que me dijo ¡Dispara! Dejé mis pensamientos un momento de lado, ya que el jurado había llegado a un veredicto...

Inocente...según el jurado mi madre era inocente...

Volví con Felicity y Digg. Gracias a Dios, los dos estaban mejor.

-Felicitaciones dijo ella-¿Es apropiado?

Si ya tenía su incontinencia verbal acostumbrada, era seña de que el shock estaba pasando. Me alegré por ella

-Debió ser condenada-señalé

¿Querías eso?, me preguntó Digg.

-Lo esperaba-El veredicto no tiene sentido

-Aun así , tu mamá debe estar emocionada, dijo Felicity.-

-Más bien sorprendida-Lo está procesando ahora. Quería ver cómo estaban ambos.

-Me siento mejor, dijo Digg.-

Y con la vacuna contaminada de Vértigo la división de ciencias aplicadas de Queen Consolidated pudo crear un tratamiento no adictivo-agregó Felicity

-Bien. Tengo que ir a casa con mi familia. Vayan a casa, descansen

Digg se fue. Le di las buenas noches a Felicity, disponiéndome a salir cuando la escuché llamarme:

Oliver...Yo, quiero agradecerte... lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me metí en problemas de nuevo y tuviste que matarlo. Mataste otra vez y lamento haber sido yo quien te puso en la posición de tener que tomar esa decisión

¿Decisión? En mi cabeza repetí la escena. Ella había estado dispuesta a morir para que yo no volviera a matar otra vez, por mi promesa de honrar la memoria de Tomy. En ese momento, mirándome a través de sus gafas, Felicity me pareció sumamente frágil, porque sentía que de alguna manera, salvarla matando al Conde me podría haber dañado. Cuando era su vida la que estaba en la línea de fuego ella fue fuerte, una vez más, por mí. Me di cuenta de que me había equivocado cuando pensé en ella como el cerebro de la cruzada: Felicity era el corazón. Honraría mi promesa a Tomy sin dudarlo, pero protegería el corazón de mi cruzada a toda costa. Por Tomy no era un asesino. Por Felicity, quería convertirme en ese héroe que estaba seguro, ella ya veía en mí

-Te tenía atrapada. Iba a lastimarte, no tuve que decidir nada.

Ella me regaló una de sus sonrisas, de esas que me hablaban sin palabras. Cuando me quedé solo, le di las gracias a Tomy por entenderme. Le volví a prometer que no habría más muertes que mancharan su memoria. Pero también le prometí que protegería el corazón de mi misión...protegería a Felicity a toda costa.

Después de todo, había en mi carcaj tres flechas menos que confirmaban mi nueva promesa. Me juré cumplirla al precio que fuera. 


	2. Chapter 2

TRES FLECHAS  
(Desde la perspectiva de Felicity)

Podía sentir las jeringas en mi cuello. Tenía miedo, pero no era por mí, era por Oliver... ¿Cómo pude haberlo puesto en esta situación? Era la vida del Conde o mi vida. Oliver sabía cuál era mi elección. Mi vida no valía romper el juramento hecho a Tomy. No por mí. Cuando vi su mano volar hacia su carcaj me di cuenta de que Oliver había tomado su propia elección...

_Horas antes..._

Hoy iba a ser un día complicado. "Uno de esos días". Iniciaba el juicio contra la madre de Oliver por el atentado de los Glades. Sabía que era un momento particularmente difícil para él. Esa noche habían muerto 503 personas, la mayoría sin un rostro conocido. Pero había una en particular que había roto a Oliver: Tomy, su mejor amigo, estaba entre las víctimas. Un edificio se había derrumbado sobre él, luego de sacar a Laurel. Oliver no se perdonaba haber fallado. ¿Pero cómo podría haber hecho algo? ...era un hombre solamente armado de un arco y flechas por Dios...Aún así, como siempre, él solo se había quedado con las culpas de lo sucedido. No pensó en las vidas que no se perdieron gracias a él, sólo se centró en la culpa y el dolor por Tomy. Su dolor fue tan lejos esta vez, que se fue de la ciudad sin decir una palabra. Tomó meses poder encontrarlo...en Lian Yu. Había elegido su peor infierno para pagar por una culpa que realmente no tenía.

Estaba en Queen Consolidated siguiendo el juicio a través de la televisión, cuando Digg entró a la oficina...definitivamente no lucía bien.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero te ves asqueroso-  
-Si, bueno, no me siento genial Felicity... ¿Hay alguna manera buena de tomárselo?  
-Deberías irte a casa-  
-Voy a hacerlo-Sólo necesito hacer unos arreglos para un guardaespaldas de reemplazo-  
-¿Tomaste la vacuna para la gripe? Personalmente yo nunca lo haría. Sé que debería, pero tengo esta cosa con las agujas. Todas las cosas puntiagudas en realidad, lo que es irónico considerando con quien trabajamos.  
-Si, no es la gripe...es más como...

De pronto, Digg se derrumbó en el suelo. ¿Cómo es que siempre tengo que terminar arrastrando alguna masa de músculos a la guarida? Primero Oliver, ahora Digg...Por suerte, Digg se despertó. No fue fácil hacerlo bajar por la escalera de la guarida, pero logramos llegar hasta la mesa médica. Tomé una muestra de su sangre y mandé a analizarla, ya que esto no se veía normal .Una de las pocas cosas claras que me dijo, fue que no llamará a Oliver. Pero cuando alguien dice tantas cosas sin sentido entre la conversación es más fácil ignorarlo. Así que llamé a Oliver.

Cuándo él llegó un par de horas más tarde, Digg se encontraba peor. Y las noticias que tenía para ambos, no eran buenas

¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!? -dijo Digg cuando vio entrar a Oliver  
-Oí que te desmayaste-  
-Le dije a Felicity que no te llamara  
-Si-dije. Pero antes de eso farfullaste otras cosas, así que no lo tomé muy en serio.  
-Digg-dijo Oliver-hizo bien en llamarme. Necesitas atención médica

Hora de las malas noticias...

-Necesita más que eso. Envié una muestra de su sangre a un químico conocido en Control de Calidad. El tipo me debe un favor. Arreglé su boleto de estacionamiento...supongo que no es tan larga...

-F-E-L-I-C-I-T-Y- . La muestra de su sangre

-Positiva para rastros de vértigo-

-Jamás usé vértigo en mi vida- dijo Digg.

Tuve que explicarle a Oliver cómo El Conde Había escapado de Iron heights el día del terremoto. Sabía que el saber eso de alguna manera aumentaría las culpas que Oliver ya sentía respecto a esa noche. No sólo eran las suyas, también se sentía culpable por la participación que Moira había tenido. Esto sólo serviría para confundirlo más. Luego de la muerte de Tomy, Oliver había adquirido un profundo sentido de justicia, no venganza. Además, había jurado que jamás volvería a Tomar otra vida para no manchar la memoria de su amigo.

-Sé en lo que estas pensando-le dije  
-No, no lo sabes. Elegí no clavarle una flecha a este tipo y fue la decisión correcta. No hay más muertes.

Me entregó el antídoto para Digg y volvió a la Corte. Necesitábamos averiguar mientras tanto como Digg se había expuesto al Vértigo sin saberlo. Necesitábamos encontrar al Conde.

El antídoto que Oliver me había dado no funcionó. Tampoco había podido encontrar rastro del Conde. Y por lo que pude ver en las noticias, su día no estaba siendo mejor que el mío. El Fiscal había usado a Thea para hacer ver que era prácticamente imposible que el jurado concediera el perdón a Moira Queen, si su propia hija se había tardado cinco meses en verla. Además, durante el interrogatorio, Donner cayó sin sentido al suelo. Cuando Oliver volvió a la Guarida, esperando encontrar mejor a Digg, tuve que decirle que el antídoto no había surtido efecto. Debíamos encontrar otra manera de ayudar a John.

De pronto, en mis monitores apareció el Conde...con Adam Donner, atado y enfermo, ofreciéndole a los ciudadanos de Starling la cura a su dolor. Todo se aliviaría con Vértigo. Hizo que Donner suplicara para ser inyectado. La transmisión se cortó luego de que lo hizo. . Había infectado a Starling City. Teníamos que encontrarlo. Ya no era sólo Digg. Era la cuidad, nuevamente en manos del Conde.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le pregunté a Oliver  
-Lo encontramos y acabamos con su operación-

Sabía que este día ya era suficientemente complicado para Oliver. Obviamente el jamás lo reconocería, pero entre la presión por el juicio de su madre, y la nueva amenaza presentada por el Conde, el peligro que corría Digg, no estaba teniendo las cosas muy fáciles. Me dolía verlo así- Oliver en ocasiones creaba un muro casi impenetrable, si era él quien necesitaba ser ayudado. Estebamos analizando el video de Donner, cuando de pronto encontré algo.

-no veo nada-Dijo Oliver-  
-Por qué tienes que ver lo que los ojos de Donner ven-dije  
-Su ojo percibe un reflejo-¿Puedes mejorarlo?  
-Me duele que sientas la necesidad de preguntar- (sería como si yo intentara decirle como disparar sus flechas). Observé atentamente la figura, dándome cuenta de lo que era: el escudo de la ciudad. El Conde estaba en el edificio de registros Municipales de Starling

Oliver logró rescatar al Donner. Si lo pensaba un poco, era bastante irónico que acabara rescatando al hombre que pedía la cabeza de su madre. Mientras estaba en la Corte, con Digg intentamos buscar algún patrón, algo que nos pudiera ayudar a encontrar una pista sobre el Conde.

-¿Has hecho algún progreso de cómo el Conde está inyectando vértigo a la gente?- preguntó Digg  
-No mucho, cada punto en el mapa es la casa de alguien con síndrome de abstinencia  
-Parece hecho al azar-  
-Es porque es muy al azar-  
-¿Y si la gente no estuviera expuesta en casa?... ¿Y si lo obtuvieron en el trabajo? ¿Puedes hacerlo mediante sus direcciones de trabajo?  
-Empiezo a preguntarme qué haría falta para impresionarlos... (Hombres, acababa de darles una dirección a partir del reflejo de un ojo y Digg me preguntaba algo así)

Mire el mapa nuevamente...sorpresa...había encontrado mi patrón después de todo

-Es un sendero, una ruta por la ciudad-¿Algún lugar en el que has estado?  
-La 59 y Dell, fui donde me di la vacuna contra la gripe-me contestó Digg  
-¿Te diste la vacuna en uno de esos camiones ambulantes?...un camión enviado por la atención móvil de Starling  
-¿Me hice adicto tras una inyección? ¿Eso puede pasar?  
-Claro. Inténtalo alguna vez con la heroína...No lo intentes...pruébalo

Descubrimos que el camión estaba en el Centro. Digg intentó ir, pero solo el levantarse de la silla casi lo vuelve a tumbar al suelo. Ninguno de los dos quería molestar a Oliver, así que pese a los reclamos de Digg, fui a la ubicación que mi monitor mostraba.

Llegué hasta el camión. Tal y como pensaba, encontré Vértigo en él. Con lo que no contaba, era que junto con el Vértigo, encontraría al Conde...

¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió ir a registrar un camión llevando mi identificación de Queen Consolidated? El tipo era loco, no estúpido, así que mientras me arrastraba a la oficina de Oliver, dejándome atada, pude escuchar su conversación con él...Lo llamó de mi teléfono, así que evidentemente, Oliver contestó al primer timbrazo

-Oliver-¿puedo llamarte Oliver? Sorprendido de saber de mi ¿verdad?, no tanto como yo. Verás, encontré esta atractiva rubia metiendo las narices en mis asuntos. ¿Y qué es lo que tiene? Una insignia distintiva de Queen Consolidated. Ahora que lo pienso ¡por qué me suena ese nombre? Oliver Queen intentó sobornarme el año pasado...justo antes que el encapuchado me encerrara en una celda acolchada. Ipso facto, Arrow...

Oliver llegó a la oficina antes de lo que yo pensaba, considerando que estaba en el juicio de Moira, Que ella no me agradara no significaba que me alegraba de que Oliver no estuviera ahora con ella y Thea. Me sorprendió ver que si bien vestía su traje de Arrow, ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse con la capucha. Sólo me miró, mientras tras de mí el Conde comenzó a hablarle:

-Ostentosas oficinas.-. Puedes ver toda la destrucción que causó tu madre desde aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Oliver

-La paz mundial y satisfacción personal...aunque no necesariamente en ese orden. ..-Ahí se apoyó en mis hombros para continuar hablándole a Oliver, no pude evitar estremecerme ante su tacto. El miedo y el asco estaban muy presentes en mi en ese minuto. El Conde continuó hablando: - Me envenenaste y me encerraste en un agujero. No tienes idea lo mucho que te odié por ello, pero resulta que alguien más también te odia-

-¿Quien?

-Te sorprenderás cuando lo descubras-Es un hombre de recursos. Montó mi nueva operación para poder atraerte-

-¿Para hacer qué?  
-Esto...

Por "esto" se refería a matarlo (que original, todos los delincuentes de Starling City querían matar a Oliver, mejor dicho, a Arrow).Vi a Oliver correr, intentando esquivar los disparos. Mi miedo de que resultara herido por mi culpa me ahogaba cada vez más. Lo escuché decirle al Conde "Tendrás que esforzarte más". Ni siquiera me atreví a mirar cuando sentí más disparos.

El Conde me tomó del cabello y se dirigió conmigo hacia donde provenía la voz de Oliver. Gracias a Dios, él no estaba ahí. De pronto estaba frente a nosotros, apuntando directamente con su flecha al Conde, pero éste decidió mostrarnos su plan B: dos jeringas repletas de Vértigo estaban en mi cuello, podía sentir las agujas contra mi piel. Si me inyectaba no habría alucinaciones, esa cantidad de droga me mataría. Sin quererlo había puesto a Oliver en una encrucijada. Si no mataba al Conde, éste me mataría a mí. Sabía del voto de Oliver, él no quería ser un asesino. Había dado el primer paso para darse cuenta de que podía ser un héroe, el héroe que yo veía todos los días. Y yo estaba a punto de quitarle eso. Lo miré, vi sus desesperados ojos azules, y le dije pese al miedo que sentía:

-OLIVER, NO, POR FAVOR NO POR MÍ-

La mirada que me dio me dolió aún mas que el agarre del Conde.

Baja el arco- dijo el Conde, sin soltarme

Jamás pensé que vería algo así, pero Oliver soltó el arco. Sólo podía ver la angustia en su rostro

-Tu problema es conmigo, no con ella-

-Bien, considera esto entonces tu castigo por obligarme a usar el plan B...

Por un segundo, sentí las agujas tocar con más fuerza mi piel. Ya no había desesperación ni angustia en la mirada de Oliver: en sus ojos había ira pura, la misma ira que él estaba intentando controlar por Tomy. Ni siquiera fui capaz de ver cuando su mano voló a su carcaj. Disparó una, dos, tres flechas. Pude oírlas pasar junto a mí, pude escucharlas clavarse en el pecho del Conde. Él cayó a través de la ventana. Estaba muerto antes de llegar al suelo.

De pronto, sentí a Oliver a mi lado. Hablándome con una suavidad que estaba segura, usaba en muy pocas ocasiones: Oye, oye... estás a salvo-

Cuando tocó mi rostro con sus manos...me sentí segura. Lo miré sin saber que decir, cuando de pronto noté que estaba sangrando. Lo habían lastimado..._otra vez_

_-_Te han disparado- le dije. No podía evitar sentir dolor cada vez que lo veía herido

-No es nada, estoy bien-me contestó.

Vi a Oliver ponerse de pie y acercarse a la ventana, mirando el cadáver del Conde. El hecho de que Oliver tenía el traje de Arrow puesto, pero la capucha abajo, me hizo ver una vez más que este héroe que yo veía era un hombre que había recorrido un camino de mucho dolor. Y lo que había pasado por mi culpa...el haber matado al Conde, lo haría caer otra vez en sus duros juicios sobre sí mismo. Yo admiraba al héroe, pero indudablemente, amaba al hombre. Le recordé que el juicio de Moira aún no terminaba, que debía volver con su familia. Salimos de Queen Consolidated rumbo a la guarida: yo me quedé allí con Digg y Oliver volvió a la corte. Con las jeringas que el Conde trató de inyectarme, pudimos elaborar un antídoto, así que Digg pronto estaría recuperado.

Seguimos a través de la televisión el juicio...y sorprendentemente Moira fue declarada **_inocente..._**me alegré por Oliver...pero todos sabíamos que Moira debió haber sido condenada

Cuando Oliver llegó a la Fundición, no sabía cómo actuar con él, así que le dije lo primero que llegó a mi cabeza

-Felicitaciones -dije-¿Es apropiado?

No pude evitar notar su mueca de dolor al mover el brazo en donde el Conde le había disparado

-Debió ser condenada-me contestó

¿Querías eso?, preguntó Digg.

-Lo esperaba-Dijo Oliver. El veredicto no tiene sentido

-Aun así, tu mamá debe estar emocionada-dije, intentando aligerar el ambiente

-Más bien sorprendida-Lo está procesando ahora.-dijo Oliver - . Quería ver cómo estaban ambos.

-Me siento mejor, dijo Digg.-

Y con la vacuna contaminada de Vértigo la división de ciencias aplicadas de Queen Consolidated pudo crear un tratamiento no adictivo-agregué

-Bien. Tengo que ir a casa con mi familia. Vayan a casa, descansen, dijo Oliver

Digg se fue. Oliver me dio las buenas noches, pero cuando se estaba marchando, no pude detener mis palabras:

Oliver...Yo, quiero agradecerte... lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me metí en problemas de nuevo y tuviste que matarlo. Mataste otra vez y lamento haber sido yo quien te puso en la posición de tener que tomar esa decisión

-¿Decisión? -preguntó Oliver

No entendí su la expresión de su rostro por un minuto. Tomó mi mano, y cuando habló...me quedé sin palabras...

-Te tenía atrapada. Iba a lastimarte, no tuve que decidir nada...

En ese instante quise decirle tantas cosas...que no encontré palabras para hacerlo. Sólo le sonreí, mientras lo miraba alejarse. Oliver creía desde su vuelta de la Isla que no era un hombre capaz de albergar cosas buenas. Él solamente veía al asesino. Cuando murió Tomy, tuvo que replantearse muchas cosas...tuvo que buscar otro camino. Esta noche, cuando Oliver me salvó del Conde, tuve miedo por él, pero tuve más miedo por mí, porque no pudiera perdonarme el convertirlo nuevamente en un asesino. Decidí hacerle mi propia promesa a Tomy "No te conocí como hubiese querido. Tal vez hubiésemos llegado a ser amigos. Estaríamos aquí los dos intentando convencer a Oliver de que ya no necesita sobrevivir...lo convenceríamos de que necesita vivir. Le ayudaríamos a ser el héroe que está destinado a ser. Te prometo que voy a cuidarlo. Por ti, por él...Voy a proteger el corazón de Oliver, cueste lo que cueste".

Protegería al hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo en medio de su guerra. Protegería su corazón al precio que fuera, tal como él lo había hecho por mí con esas tres flechas.


End file.
